swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
FOTDG4: Co to za zgred ten ktoś?
Po ostatnim przymusowym wylogowaniu akcja z warcabami poszła w zapomnienie przez "Dziadka", który niby wydał kasę na coś opłacalnego, ale mniejsza o to co było... * Nie żeby coś, ale i tak byś wtedy przegrał. - stwierdził Thanv * Taa, żebyś tylko widział swoją mordę po usłyszeniu zasad. - odpowiedziałem * Nie ważne - stwierdził i przez 5 minut każdy zajmował się czymś innym. * Oo, patrz kto to idzie - powiedziałem na widok Nari. * Cześć - zaczęła. * Siema - odpowiedzieliśmy. * Co robicie? - spytała * Grzejemy miejsce na kamykach żeby innym nie było zimno jak tu klapną. - odpowiedziałem * A ten drugi? - spytała * Pewnie ma lagi, ostatnio narzekał na jakieś błędy z tym dziwacznym czepkiem (NerveGear`em) * Siema - odpowiedział po minucie * Yyyy... może weź wymień to na nowego? - zaproponowała * Serio? Mam zapieprzać 20 kilometrów po to? - spytał * Lepsze to, niż jechać 25 kilometrów tak z nudów. - wtrąciłem * Dobraaa... pojadę jak sie wyloguję. - stwierdził * A tak po za tym.... kojarzy ktoś tego tam? - spytała wskazując palcem na jakiegoś gostka przed nami. * Oprócz tego, że jest wojem to nic więcej nie wiem. - stwierdziłem z obojętnością. * Taa, tyle że gostek albo ma coś pokiełbasione z łbem, albo mu dali NerveGear`a za 2 zyle. - stwierdził Thanv * Czemu? - spytałem * Stoi tu od rana i czeka jak na kazanie. - odpowiedział * Bez jaj - stwierdziła Nari i podeszła bliżej niego. * Siemaaa - zaczęła, lecz odpowiedziała jej cisza. * Yyy... Ty tak udajesz, czy Ci za to płacą ? - spytała po chwili, * No - odpowiedział * Trzymajcie mnie, bo zlecę z tego kamyka, przemówił - powiedziałem i zaraz potem Thanva "pomógł" mi w glebie. * No to co tam słychać w wielkim świecie? - spytałem * A co gazet nie czytasz? - spytał * Nie - odpowiedziałem * Oo, już wiem gdzie się możesz rozruszać. - stwierdziłem po chwili * Co? - spytał * Tylko uważaj, za żadne skarby nie wchodź na komin - zacząłem prowadzenie wykładu w trakcie prowadzenia go do Party-Chaty. * A co tam niby jest na tym kominie? - spytał * Stado Chomosów na gajdach, wystarczający argument? - odpowiedziałem * Taaa - odpowiedział. * Dobra mistrzu, wchodź i czuj się jak u siebie. - powiedziałem przy wejściu * Ej, Thanv! - zawołałem * Czego? - spytał * Ja muszę iść, przypilnowałbyś go tak żebyście się nawzajem nie pozabijali? - spytałem * Dobra, ale... - zaczął * Tak wiem, kasa - wtrąciłem. * A gdzie idziesz? - spytał * Tam gdzie cię oskubali o 8 dych. - Odpowiedziałem i się tam przeniosłem. * Dobra, sam na sam z tym Tarzanem... - dramatyzował w myślach Thanv wchodząc do środka. * Ehm, wiem kto mu może pomóc - pomyślałem i skontaktowałem się ziomem (poprzedni odcinek) * Siema - zacząłem. * Jołc - odpowiedział. * Słuchaj no, sprawa jest - powiedziałem. * Jaka? - spytał * Yyy... pamiętasz gdzie ostatnio mnie prowadziłeś? - spytałem * No, a co? - spytał * Bo widzisz, 2 znajomych moich tam siedzi i wiesz... pokaż im wszystko co i jak - odpowiedziałem. * Oczywiście coś potem dostaniesz. - dodałem i połączenie dedło * Ok, no to wbijamy na imprezę - stwierdził ziomal teleportując się na miejsce. * Coś dzisiaj chyba jakiś event, że ludzie tak chleją - stwierdził po tym, że ludzie wylatywali przez okna i nie tylko. * Ale bajzeeel - stwierdził po wejściu do środka. * Siema koxie - zaczął zagadywać do "naszego" gostka. * Widać że lubisz ludzi ustawiać, co nie? - spytał * Tak - odpowiedział powalając ziomka. * Dobra, tu posprzątane - stwierdził i wyszedł zostawiając 10 zyli sprzedawcy. * Co jest? Czemu nagle się tyle ludu wylogowało? - zacząłem się zastanawiać. * Albo GM`owi gardło siada albo czas umyć uszy. - stwierdziłem * All sprzedane, dziękuję, dobranoc. - powiedziałem i wróciłem do miasta * Ale pustooo - stwierdziłem i nie wiedząc czemu, zacząłem zwiedzać miasto w założeniu, że to ostatnie chwile spokoju zanim all wbiją z powrotem. * Heej - zawołałem na widok dziewczyny, która przechodziła po drugiej stronie. * Co tam? - spytała * Cisza i spokój - odpowiedziałem. * Tak, dokładnie - powiedziała. * Jaki masz nick? - spytałem * Venaya - odpowiedziała. * Fajny, ja mam CursedDragon - odpowiedziałem * Twój też fajny - odpowiedziała i nagle dało się usłyszeć jakąś muzykę z daleka.thumb|right|335 px * Co jest? Muzyka? - spytała zdziwiona * Myślałam, że nie można wgrywać swojej. - dodała * Bo tak było, pewnie wkręciliśmy się na jakiegoś uptade`a czy coś. - odpowiedziałem spokojnie * Sprawdzimy kto to? - spytałem * No nie wiem... - odpowiedziała * Wyluzuj, zachowa się bezpieczną odległość w razie czego - stwierdziłem i poszliśmy w kierunku, z którego dobiegała muzyka. * A co jeśli to nie jest GM? - spytała * Wtedy stwierdzę, że za mało śpię, a tak na serio... to nie wiem sam. - odpowiedziałem * Dobra, teraz powoli, GM`y bodajże mają słońskie uszy - powiedziałem cicho i zaczęło się skradanie. * Co do jasnej? - pomyślałem na widok gostka, z którym miał być Thanv * I co ty na to? - spytała * Jak na lato, idę pogadać i obczaić co się dzieje, a ty zostań. - powiedziałem * Siema! - zawołałem, a on w tym samym momencie wyjął miecz. * Cześć - odpowiedział. * Yyyy... wiesz może, co tak nagle ludzi wywiało? - spytałem niczego nieświadomy. * Widzisz... odpowiedź jest bliżej niż ci się zdaje. - odpowiedział * Gdzie niby? Pod tym kartonem? - spytałem * Tutaj kalesoniarzu - odpowiedział zirytowany. * Aha, sorka mistrzu, ale dzisiaj nie jest 1 kwiecień. - powiedziałem * A kto mówi, że jest? - spytał * Wyciągnij miecz - powiedział. * A co? Bedą zawody w krojeniu sera? - spytałem * Nieeeee - odpowiedział z facepalmem. * Nie mam zamiaru atakować przeciwnika, który jest bez broni, to bez honoru. - dodał * Czekam - powiedział po chwili i w tym samym momencie ruszyłem na niego. * Za wolno! - nadarł się wykonując zamach mieczem. * Yyyy... i kto to mówi - stwierdziłem stojąc na jego głowie. * Zadzierasz ze mną?! - nadarł się * Tak - odpowiedziałem odpierając ataki. * A tak po za tym... jakim cudem dostałeś się na moją głowę? - spytał * Skup się, wyjaśnię ci - zacząłem. * Użyłem bezszelestnego chodu i wykorzystałem to, że wymachiwałeś mieczem jak dzieciak zasłaniając sobie pole widzenia. - odpowiedziałem * Heh, nawet nieźle, ale nic ci to nie da - stwierdził, po czym wykonał jedno cięcie mieczem, które odwaliło mnie z 3 metry do tyłu. * GZ - powiedział. * Czemu niby? - spytałem * Przeciętne leszcze po takim czymś się wylogowywały z rykiem. - odpowiedział * No to teraz powiedz mi, po ci ten cały cyrk? - spytałem * Widzisz.... pokój na świecie jest nudny, więc czemu by go nie zakłócić akurat tutaj, gdzie nie spotkają cię konsekwencje - odpowiedział * A GM? - spytałem * Ma się kontakty - odpowiedział. * Czyli ta cała gra to jedna wielka okupacja? - spytałem * Dokładnie - odpowiedział i zniknął. * No i co teraz? - spytała Venaya * Kiepska sprawa, nie ma jak ludzi ostrzec, bo nie ma jak się wylogować. - odpowiedziałem * Faktycznie - zorientowała się. * Jest gorej niż źle... - stwierdziłem. CDN ( PS: Wiem że obleśne xD ) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:FOTDG Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr